


What Kate Bishop Learned About Faeries

by chewingonpearls (Reallife)



Series: Troperrific Rarepair Challenge [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Kissing in the Rain, Possibly OOC, Probably ooc, Prompt Fic, SO FLUFFY, author had the best of intentions all along, gonna need some wine with this cheese babes, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 03:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10324439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reallife/pseuds/chewingonpearls
Summary: PromptFIc for CinnaAtHeart P; Precipitation Falling While Kissing for Luna Lovegood/Kate Bishop.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CinnaAtHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnaAtHeart/gifts).



> Characters are probably OOC, as I haven't written Luna for like. seven years and I am turrible at prompt fics. Which is why I am taking them. Gotta get better somehow amiright? Also terrible at fluff, it tried to turn angsty, I had to take the wheel back.

Kate Bishop/Luna Lovegood  
P:Precipitation falling while kissing

Lizards. Why was it always lizards? Almost every super villain who released genetically altered creatures went with something venomous--lizards as large as semis and flying hornets that could have picked up the quinjet. 

The bulk of the Avengers were in _space_ helping the Guardians with _whatever_ , which left Kate, Clint and The Defenders dealing with the mutant lizards. It wasn’t the best situation for a team up, or their particular skillsets, but they were making it work.

At the moment that entailed Kate running across roofs like a Chinese Barbara Gordon, with muttered curses under her breath with her eyes on a lumbering heavily modified iguana in the streets below. Jessica Jones had said they could be taken out quickest the _traditional_ way; with a strong hit to the top of the head. Quickest was ideal, because the everything was slick from a week of rain and this momentary lapse was expected to be...Well, momentary.

Another leap to a new building and she paused for only a heartbeat to adjust her quiver and slide her fingers over the top of her arrows to find one of the Stark designed heavy hitters--but when she looked back her hands froze because there was a-

...Faerie lady?

Standing in front of the lizard, with her palms out and open like it was a horse instead of the scaly experiment of a madman. 

_”Shit_ ” Kate reached up to slide her goggles down over her eyes, another gif from stark that worked a bit like his helmet without the AI _because haha no, thank you very much_. A tap of her fingers zoomed in her view to the woman and held the image steady even as she shot a zipline arrow to the building across from her.

Kate’s eyes darted between the lizard and the girl even as she dropped into a roll on the street, “Step back! I’m here to save you!” Which felt, admittedly, a bit silly, as the lizard had stopped to eye the girl, and flicked its tongue out at her. Instead of wrapping it around and eating her like Kate partially feared it tickled her palm and she appeared to laugh. The dark grey sky above them rumbled and rolled, giving an odd sort of deep echo to the light sound.

If Kate wasn’t in the middle of an increasingly absurd mission she would have been curious what a faerie’s laugh sounded like, but instead she heard her own heavy breathing, the sound of helicopters, sirens and Jessica Jones’ gleeful laughing in her comm.

When she reached the faerie she learned several things while she fought her instincts to push the girl to the side and shield her from the iguana;

The woman was probably not a faerie, and just actually a woman. But she still looked like a faerie, with large clear blue eyes that sucked her in like the will o’ wisps that Wiccan had accidentally conjured last year and waist length tangled blonde hair.  
1)She smelled like honeysuckle and mint, which should not have been as lovely as it was.  
2)Since when did Kate Bishop use the word _lovely_  
3)The probably-not-a-faerie-but-definitely-beautiful woman obviously did not need protecting, because the possibly firebreathing iguana was nuzzling her hand like a cat.

The Faerie woman’s eyes drifted from the lizard up to Kate and she smiled at her warmly like she was greeting an old friend instead of a stranger, “I have a magical sanctuary where he could be happy, would you like to come with us?”

Oh, that sounded much more appealing than Villain Of The Week duty and she couldn’t help but match the other woman’s smile, “That sounds--Oh, uh,” Kate gestured to the Iguana and the helicopters overhead, “Glad you have an idea for this one but I still have clean up duty that’s probably going to take all day.” The disappointment was clear in her voice but she was comforted a little when the faerie’s smile fell a bit.

“I understand, I am also at work, of sorts.” Her voice was airy and sweet sounding, and Kate was still half convinced she wasn’t human, too ethereal and lovely. 

Kate grasped at something to keep her talking to this lovely Iguana tamer, “You have beautiful hair,” She blurted out, smooth really fucking smooth, Clint would be proud, “Uh, I’m Kate Bishop, Hawkeye.” Because what’s a secret identity when there were beautiful women around, right?

The woman beamed, and Kate’s heart jumped worse than when she fell off of buildings, “I’m Luna Lovegood I’m a witch and apprenticing at a Creature Reserve in Canada. , your hair is also lovely, perhaps you could braid my hair like that sometime? I could give you my mobile number.”

Shit, for a faerie the woman--no, Luna--had better game than Kate, “Yeah, I would love that.” Luna reached into the pocket of her baggy unicorn sweater to pull out a black marker and held her hand out. Kate definitely did _not_ grin like a look when Luna took her hand to write her number in bold letters on the top of her hand, nor did she get goosebumps as the tips of Luna’s calloused fingers grazed her palm.

Still, Kate is a Hawkeye so she had to stick her foot in her mouth at some point, “You seem too good to be real, are you an illusion? Or a super villain? Or a talking Will o’ Wisp? I’ve been around the block to know that magic isn’t cheap, or fair.” There was learned wariness in her voice, even though Luna herself had given her no specific reason to be suspect of her other than just existing _beautifully_.

Luna just smiled at her serenely, “That’s rather odd,” Said the girl with some sort of vegetables hanging from her ears. Luna was now writing her name in a loopy, crooked cursive on Kate’s arm, and she really hoped she didn’t smell like pizza and her face wasn’t too covered in dirt because Luna was _very_ close to her, a development that Kate wasn’t trying to stop. 

Her pretty blue eyes looked up at Kate before glancing pointedly to the arrows on her back, “You’re the one who is more unbelievable, Artemis come to earth. Right out of a story book, though you feel real.” Her fingers traced the numbers on Kate’s arm as she spoke, who was quickly going back to her faerie theory--this waifish woman had both a giant lizard and a Hawkeye in thrall so easily.

Kate cleared her throat, “Goddess of the Hunt and guardian of women right?” She really needed to brush up on her ‘how to flirt with a geeky person’ skills.

Above them the sky gave another rumble just before drops starting hitting her face, but it didn’t stop Luna’s grin, “And chastity.”

Distantly, in her ears Jessica and Matt started complaining about the rain and she could practically hear Luke’s eyeroll while Clint whined about having to walk Lucky in the rain, but she was too focused on tugging Luna closer to her and leaning down to her, “Well, two out three ain’t bad.”

Luna’s eyes darted down to Kate’s lips and up to her eyes, grin suddenly devlish to match Kate’s own, “Oh, I _was_ hoping you would say that.”

Kate learned a few things about Faerie’s that day;

1)That their socks never matched  
2)Any animal can find a friend in a faerie  
3)Their cheeks are soft but their hands are rough from staying busy  
4)They smell like mint and honeysuckle  
5)...But taste like blueberries.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt me for your favorite Rare Pair + cliche trope on my tumblr! Guidelines can be found [Here](http://bagofgroceries.tumblr.com/post/158427988594/troperrific-rarepair-writing-challenge).
> 
> Yes, I know this was ridiculous, I don't need your judgement, I have enough of my own.


End file.
